Those Amazing Amazons
by Magnus The Wolf
Summary: Gabrielle gives a lesson to a fellow Amazon one night and it leads to a little more...contains femslash. gabrielle:amarice


_Disclaimer: Characters aren't owned by me, just appearing in my story featuring the characters of Xena.._

_Setting: Post "Them bones, Them Bones"_

_Warnings: Story contains femslash. _

**Those Amazing Amazons**

By LT Magnus

It was a late night to practice sparing, Gabrielle thought. Darkness had cast its shadow over the Amazon camp and most of the warriors were already sleeping. Gabrielle kept walking with her staff in hand knowing she wasn't one to go back on a promise to a friend.

As Gabrielle stepped lightly towards the campfire ahead of her she turned as she heard an unsettling noise come from behind her. She stopped in her tracks to listen for any sign of the cause of the sound. Her intuition peeked as she knew she was being followed. She stood still for a moment listening to the silence in the cool air that surrounded her.

Suddenly, Gabrielle heard a whip sound faintly crack through the air behind her as her reflexes quickly reacted to turn her hips sideways as she brought her staff back to block the incoming attack. She held her pose with a satisfied look after having thwarted the unsuccessful blow.

"Almost had ya there," Amarice said with a grin as she walked around Gabrielle to stand in front of her. She smiled and stuck her staff in the ground.

"Not really," Gabrielle said with a smile as she gestured they move to the training space beside them. It wasn't the main sparing area as Gabrielle didn't want to make too much noise and awaken her fellow Amazons, but it would suit them just fine.

"So are you ready for another sparing lesson?" the blonde bard asked the eager young Amazon.

"You bet," Amarice replied as she took her spot across from her opponent in the sparing area.

"Now remember what I told you last time," Gabrielle said as she prepared herself to spare. "Be patient. Don't rush your attacks."

"Afraid of me?" Amarice asked with a cocky grin.

"Alright," Gabrielle smiled back, "let's go."

Amarice thrust her staff forward at an angle towards the battling bard. Gabrielle quickly dodged her attack and counter struck at the Amazon. Amarice brought her staff back to block the bards' staff from her face and jumped over the swipe Gabrielle attempted at her feet. Amarice looked to her opponent and pivoted her wrists to attempt a high strike on the bard. Gabrielle quickly ducked underneath the staff and thrust the end of hers towards the Amazons' stomach. Gabrielle grinned at the Amazons' responses as she pulled her middle back from the end of the weapon.

Amarice used her staff to knock Gabrielle's out of the way and lunged at her throat with the other end as she took a step towards her opponent. Gabrielle quickly brought her hand up to block the wooden stick heading towards her. She used her other hand to wiggle the staff she held around her opponents and was able to hit the Amazon in the side. Gabrielle raised her eyebrows as she made the contact with her opponent. Amarice sighed and relaxed herself to return to her original sparing position determined not to let the small defeat show on her face.

"Good," Gabrielle said as she stepped back. "Remember your patience. Don't just attack me. Wait for the right opening and take it."

Gabrielle stepped back to her original stance as well and Amarice had to question why she'd made that mistake. She found the bard very attractive and convinced her pride she must've just been distracted. She wouldn't let it happen again. She pushed her curly, brown hair from her face and prepared herself for attack.

"Ready?" Gabrielle asked as she looked to Amarice for her response.

"Bring it on," the Amazon eagerly said as she resumed sparing with the bard.

The sounds of wooden staffs coming in contact with each other echoed through the forest air as they sparred on. Before long Amarice found that she'd been backed up a few steps and decided it was time to regain some control over her partner.

Amarice picked up the pace of her attacks as she tried to out maneuver the bard at her own game. She trust her staff with both hands highly at the bard who brought her own staff upwards to form a cross with the Amazons' as she blocked her attack. Amarice pushed further as the bard pushed back and she soon found herself falling backwards between the two lit torch sticks behind her as Gabrielle pinned her to the ground. Amarice took a moment to catch her breath and smiled at the Amazon queen above her.

"Nice job," Amarice congratulated her mentor.

"You too," Gabrielle agreed in a smile.

Gabrielle didn't seem to notice how long she was on top of the young Amazon as she heard her voice suddenly pull her gently back into reality.

"Gabrielle?"

"Oh, sorry," Gabrielle offered in a slight laugh as she got to her feet followed by Amarice.

Gabrielle whipped the dirt from her newly stained outfit and began to fix her blonde hair as she noticed the young woman across from her. She watched as the moonlight reflected off her perfect skin as she found herself starring at the Amazon as she brushed the dirt off her clothes. She watched with lustful eyes as the Amazon dusted off her top and let her hands trail down to her smooth stomach to give it the same treatment.

Gabrielle felt desire quickly building up inside her as she gazed longingly upon the perfect skin of her sexy opponent. She watched in excitement as she tried not to drool at the sight of her. Gabrielle sighed with longing as Amarice ran her fingers slowly up her legs and brushed the dirt off her inner thighs. As if to answer the bards' wishes, Amarice hiked her brown, leather skirt up higher as she gently gave herself a rub down to clean off. The smoothness of the Amazons' skin turned the bard red with passion.

Gabrielle took her gaze slowly upwards over her perfect curves and paused to enjoy the sight of her sweet cleavage which jiggled ever so slightly as the Amazon rubbed herself down.

Gabrielle looked over the Amazons' perfect, beautiful face. She noticed the cut jaw line and smooth skin of her dimpled cheeks as she smiled back at her. She admired the perfect lines her face would create every time she smiled. She thought her lips were perfect as well, so rosy, red and smooth. She'd wished many times before she could taste one sweet kiss from them. She loved her perfect smile, perfect teeth, and her entire perfect face. She looked up to catch the Amazons' full, green eyes with her own. She looked over her flawless eyebrows and back to her beautifully shaped eyes once more. She caught her breath in her throat as the Amazon starred sweetly back at her.

"Let me help you with that," Gabrielle offered as she took a step towards her sparing partner.

"Thanks," Amarice said as she turned around to face her back to the bard.

Gabrielle patted her hands down along Amarices' perfect body as she tried to help remove the dirt that was covering her. She thought she heard Amarice let out a small sigh as she began to brush the dirt off the back of her leather skirt. The slight sound relaxed Gabrielle and she let her hands linger on the Amazons' sleek sides. Before she knew what was happening she felt Amarice drop her hands to her sides and take the bards' within her own.

Soon enough Amarice turned around to face her fellow Amazon and grinned at the desire she saw swimming in her eyes. Amarice pulled herself closer to the bard until she could feel the sweat of her chest against her own. She slowly ran her arms over the bards' body as Gabrielle allowed hers to do the same. As their arms came back to rest at their sides, Gabrielle began to remove the Amazons' gauntlets and let them drop to the ground with a thud.

Gabrielle's hands soon found themselves roaming up and down the Amazons' curvaceous body. She inched herself closer to the Amazon beauty and slowly dipped her head to met her lips with the other woman's. She darted her tongue over the Amazons' teeth and gums as she tasted everything the woman had to offer. When she finally pulled back she had to catch her breath once more at the amazing kiss. She felt her whole body tingling and throbbing with intensity as she buried her face in the Amazons' soft neck. Amarice smiled widely as Gabrielle placed gently kisses from her ear to collarbone.

Gabrielle let her hands explore the Amazons' body once more as hers did the same. Every touch her hands placed ignited sparks of need within the bard. Gabrielle began to tug the top off the Amazon and arched herself backwards to remove it completely from her body before letting it fall to the ground beside her gauntlets. Gabrielle smiled as she took in the sight of the breathtaking Amazon before her and trembled as she felt her whole body crumbling with desire and lust.

A moment later they were both in each others arms again breathing in the scent of each other and fiercely groping at the clothing still left between them. By the time Gabrielle's thoughts caught up with her racing heartbeat she realized she only wore her skirt shorts which Amarice instinctively reached for and began to tug down. As they reached the bottom of her legs Gabrielle kicked them recklessly to the side. She looked up to allow her eyes to scan the newly naked body of her Amazon friend. A sexy grin spread across the Amazons' face as her tongue slowly slid across her lips seductively. Gabrielle pulled her close once more to taste the moistness of her mouth. She urged Amarice's body down to the ground with her own until she was lying on top of the Amazon on the animal skin rug beneath them.

By the light of the fire beside them they took their time to show each other all their best moves they'd been holding back for so long. When their flames finally died out they lay awake in each others arms under the crystal clear, star filled sky.

"Guess you didn't hold anything back that time," Amarice said as she twitched in the arms of her fellow Amazon lover. Gabrielle giggled softly as she turned to meet her eyes with Amarices'.

"You don't need any lessons here," she said and planted a final kiss on the Amazons' lips.

"By the way," Amarice said as she cuddled close to the bard as she felt herself drifting off to sleep. "I let you get that tackle in."

"You wish."

The End


End file.
